


A Gift

by supernovastardust



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, fluff and presents., idk blame jordan for this first fic in idk how many years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovastardust/pseuds/supernovastardust
Summary: Anne has a surprise for Ann, for no other reason than they're MARRIED.





	A Gift

“What do you mean ‘I don’t get to know’? Anne…”  
  
Standing by the mirror in their bedroom, Anne worked at the laces of her corset, cinching them together _just_ so.  
  
“I mean precisely what I said, wife.”  
  
She wielded the term like a weapon, a tactic not lost on Ann. Narrowing her gaze at the other woman, Ann crossed her arms and sat at the foot of their bed.  
  
“If I guess it, will you tell me?”  
  
“Mm. Probably not.”  
  
Silence fell in the room between them, Ann studying her wife, who had far too self-satisfied of a smirk playing across her features.  
  
“Can I wear it?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Is it small?”  
  
“Definitely not.”  
“Too big to fit in the house?”  
  
“I don’t think you’d want it in the house, love.”  
  
Ann narrowed her gaze at Anne, as though the pensive/accusatory look on her face would chisel away at Anne’s stubbornness.  
  
“I’m guessing then it’s not something we can eat.”  
  
“Good lord. I would hope not.”  
  
Anne laughed as she slid her arms into the shirt she wore - white and high-collared. Naturally. Her vest was next, as she thread her arms through.  
  
“You’re awfully quiet all of a sudden. It’s a nice change.” Anne said, glancing to the mirror where she saw Ann sitting pensively in the same spot, her gaze soft but focused. She laughed softly at the glare her teasing garnered.  
  
“I’m distracted.”  
  
“Hand me that, will you?” Anne casually gestured to her cravat that hung over the chair near the bed. It was a deep green; a gift from Ann. _‘I’ve had it sent from Italy. I thought the color would suit you.’_ Ann was perhaps the only person who took note of the color (albeit generally darker and jewel tones) that had begun to make its way into her wardrobe.  
  
Anne watched with great interest as Ann took her time to smooth her hands over the skirt of her dress, luxuriating in the attention of her wife as she stood and moved to the chair, her hips swishing _just_ so in a way Anne knew very well _Ann_ knew drove her mad.  
  
“Perhaps you’d give me a clue?” Ann, on task, spoke with honey dripped words as she moved in close to Anne, threading the silk around the back of her neck. She didn’t move to tie it, but instead let the fabric wind around her fingers as she tugged them closer together.  
  
“Are you trying to seduce an answer out of me, Miss Walker?” Anne’s head bowed, her lips dangerously close to her wife’s.  
  
For as stubborn as she was, Ann couldn’t help the way her body angled towards Anne, a tilt in her chin bringing them a breath away from each other. “What if I am, Miss Lister?”  
  
The breath of a moment between them hung deliciously in the air.  
  
“Tough luck.” Anne said and pecked a fervent, albeit quick kiss to her lips before extracting herself from the near-embrace.  
  
“Oof, you’re impossible.” Ann grumbled, her cheeks warm and heart still coming down from the racing pattern Anne’s proximity always gave her.  
  
Anne turned at the door, that ever-present smirk gracing her features as she shrugged. “Indeed. And you married me.”  
  
*  
  
Ann liked to consider herself a patient woman. Anyone who could so easily play backgammon with Mrs. Priestley and watch her deliberate painstakingly over her moves could boast patience.  
  
Today was trying the depths of her patience.  She had tried reading, but ended up snapping the book shut with an audible sigh.  
  
Anne didn’t look up from her accounting book. “Won’t be much longer now. I was quoted no later than two.”  
  
Ann hunted for hidden meaning in her words, trying to decipher what might be showing up within the next … half hour. Only then did Anne raise her gaze from the numbers before her, a smile growing across her face as she watched Ann stare out the window, maybe willing something to show up in the front yard.  
  
“She’s coming to us all the way from York. Give her a moment.”  
  
“She?”  
  
As if on queue, the noise of a carriage arriving drew their attention.  
  
“Ah,” Said Anne, producing her pocket watch and nodding as she checked the time. “Good timing.” She stood, pausing to look at Ann. “Are you coming?”  
  
Ann barely had time to roll her eyes before she was up and racing ahead of Anne, her curiosity getting the better of her. Anne strode behind her, managing to keep pace with her long strides as the knock came to the door. It may have been uncouth to do so, but she opened the door herself, swinging it back to greet the young man who stood at attention.  
  
“Ah, Charles. I trust the journey treated you well?”  
  
“Quite, mum. The weather cooperated quite well. And she did very well on the journey.”  
  
Ann stood between the two, glancing back and forth.  
  
“Miss Walker, I presume? Pleasure to meet you, I’ve got your —“ He paused, as Anne caught his gaze with a stern shake of her head. “Well, where’d you like her, Miss Lister?”  
  
“Let’s have a look, shall we?”  
  
Ignoring Ann’s imploring look, she grinned and brushed past Ann, slyly catching her wrist in her hand, a gentle squeeze and tug for her to join. She took a moment before dropping the contact.  
  
Ann opened her mouth to let out a series of questions when she stepped out into the sunlight. Her gaze fell on Charles as he led a stunning mare down from a van that had been pulled by two carriage horses.  
  
“Anne—?”  
  
Anne only beamed a grin, half self-satisfied, half enamored as she watched Ann take in the surprise she’d kept so carefully under wraps.  
  
“Well. I thought you could use a proper horse.” No more explanation was offered, but Ann didn’t need more of one. She stood in awe for the moment, taking in the creature.  
  
The mare looked fifteen-maybe sixteen hands, a white coat that showed off every muscle as she walked in a circle. Anne stepped in, examining the beast and running her hand along her neck, over her shoulder and along her back. She had a methodical way of examining the horse, clapping her hand against the horse’s neck in final approval.  
  
“She’s a marvel, Charles. You didn’t disappoint.”  
  
Charles nodded his agreement, smiling as the pair shook hands. “Please, go in and help yourself to a meal before you depart, I insist.”  
  
Taking his leave to do just that, Charles tipped his hat to Ann, leaving the women alone as Anne took the reins.  
  
“Well? What do you think?”  
  
Ann was on the move only then, stepping gently towards the mare who bowed her head by way of greeting the woman. Anne watched as Ann smoothed her hand over the mare’s nose, thumb brushing over the soft coat as her palm moved upwards between her ears. The mare snorted, stomping a foot as her nose excitedly bumped against Ann’s shoulder.  
  
“I think she’s already quite fond of you. I hope I haven’t made a terrible mistake in gifting you with someone to take away all of your attention.”  
  
Ann laughed, eyes sparkling with joy as she looked to her wife. There were times like this one, when Ann looked at her like _that_ , that Anne could swear her whole being forgot to actively breathe for a while. Sometimes she was surprised she was even still standing.  
  
“No, Anne. She’s perfect. You’re—“ Ann paused, a laugh bubbling forward as the mare bumped her again, nuzzling her neck to garner more attention. “I love her.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“And I love you. More than, don’t worry.”  
  
Anne chuckled, rolling her eyes as she bowed her head to kiss Ann’s shoulder.  
  
“Well. I should hope I wouldn’t be usurped so quickly. I’m quite relieved.”


End file.
